


Apprentice Lydia

by hipstasmatic



Series: Little Red, Little Red [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-22
Updated: 2014-04-22
Packaged: 2018-01-20 08:40:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1504001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hipstasmatic/pseuds/hipstasmatic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lydia Martin brought Peter back from his comatose state and is sent to Portland to become a Red. Along the way she runs into Stiles Stilinski who continues to show up.</p><p>Sets up for next work.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Apprentice Lydia

Lydia found out she wasn’t exactly human a few days before her sixteenth birthday when she brought Peter Hale back from limbo. Sheriff Stilinski and Laura Hale showed up after Peter’s nurse, Jennifer called to notify them that Peter was coherent and that Lydia was in the room. After a round of questioning Lydia was enrolled in the academy and instead of being showed around she was handed a schedule and sent into the empty halls without so much as a single direction a week later.  
She was glancing down at the paper in her hands and walking slowly down the eastern hallway when a boys voice filled her ears.  
“I know dad. I shouldn’t be late; this’ll be a piece of cake… Dad, I know what the test entails… Yes I’ll pick up dinner on the way. All right, I’ll see you for dinner… Love you too dad.” She looked up just as the boy ended his conversation and ran right into her. “Crap! I’m really sorry about that, I didn’t see you there.” Lydia clenched her teeth as she stood back up watching as the boy picked up her schedule and glanced at it. “Oh, you’re the girl Laura was telling me about. You woke up Peter and now your gonna become a Red, that’s pretty cool. But, uh, you’re going the wrong way to get to your class. It’s over where the testing rooms are which is where I’m heading. Here, I’ll show you.” The boy grabbed her wrist and began pulling her behind him, Lydia stumbling to stay with him.  
They arrived at her “Introduction to Monsters” as the boy was continuously calling it on their walk there. He smiled, waved goodbye and headed towards the end of the hall. Sighing Lydia grabbed the doorknob only to be stopped when the boy spoke up again.  
“My name’s Stiles by the way. I’ll see you around.” He mock saluted her before disappearing through a door.  
“What the hell is a Stiles?” Lydia hissed just as she opened the door to class.

It was a month later when Lydia saw Stiles again. He was wearing sweatpants and an oversized shirt that belonged to the Beacon Hills police station, standing next to her Combat teacher. There were ten other people that she didn’t know dressed in workout clothes and Lydia had an idea where today’s class was going.  
“Today we’re going to pair you off with some active Reds who so kindly agreed to work with you all today.” Lydia looked at Stiles who grinned at her as the teacher continued speaking. “Okay, Stilinski you’re going to be with Whittemore and Martin, Marin you’re with Daehler and…” Lydia stopped listening as Stiles walked over to her, grin still plastered on his face even as Jackson glared at him.  
“Who names their kid Stiles Stilinski?” Lydia stood off to the side, letting Jackson go up against the boy first.  
“It’s a nickname.” Stiles smiled over at her before looking back over at Jackson. “You’re the kid who got bit and turned into a Kanima! I met your parents before I came up here, they said something about introducing themselves to their sons future mentor and weren’t so happy when I told them nothing was set in stone and that he had two other students to compete against.” Jackson glared and ran at him, only to fall face first onto the floor while Stiles looked over at Lydia. “Besides it’s already been discussed on which of you are going where but they won’t tell me who I have since I haven’t been a Red very long.”  
“Stilinski you are not here to socialize with the students, I asked you here to help instruct them. So. Get to work.” The teacher ground out and Stiles curled his lip in a grimace before he motioned Lydia to come at him.

Lydia saw Stiles on and off throughout her two years at the academy and three months before she was set to graduate she found herself calling him. She stood on the corner, somewhere in Portland, trying her best to make sure she didn’t start crying in public.  
“Hello? Who is this?” Lydia rubbed the heel of her hand against her eye as she sniffled.  
“Stiles? Could you come pick me up, I’m near the Rose Garden and I just need someone to talk to.” Lydia wished she hadn’t worn her heels out as she stepped out of them and glared at a woman who looked at her actions with disgust.  
“Lydia?” There was a pause and a muttered curse as she heard the jumble of keys. “I’ll be right there, I’m like ten minutes away. Stay right where you are.” Lydia ended the call and picked up her heels, throwing them and her phone into her purse as she waited.  
Fifteen minutes later Lydia found herself in a clunky blue jeep that was headed for the nearby mall, Stiles unusually quiet as he drove. When they parked Stiles turned towards her and raised an eyebrow. “Why aren’t you at the academy? It’s not an open day, how did you even get down here without one of them seeing you?”  
“One of the first years owed me for writing their paper for them.” Lydia looked at her nails and frowned at a chip she found. “Plus, Jackson broke up with me over a text message this morning because he set off for London for his apprenticeship and didn’t want to deal with me crying.” Stiles frowned and grabbed Lydia’s hand.  
“Y’know what we’re going to do? We’re going to go into the mall, you’re going to go shopping and in three months you’re going to go start your apprenticeship and forget all about Jackson.” Stiles beamed at her when she looked up and he squeezed her hand. “Plus if we were in California I’d offer to take you to Disney Land, but that’ll just have to wait.” He winked at her before opening his door and Lydia’s before the pair went into the mall.

Three months later Lydia was back in the clunky blue jeep, a smile on her face as she headed back to Beacon Hills to start her apprenticeship, with Stiles as her mentor of course. But first, Stiles had promised to take her to Disney Land and that’s exactly where they were headed.


End file.
